Proyecciones
by hiikaarii11
Summary: Hinata siempre ha sido la mas emocional que uno pueda conocer sin embargo que emociones son las que más proyecta ella y cual es el motivo? entren y descubranlo :) C: Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro "Arte Shinobi."
1. verguenza

_**HOLA! como estan? **__**********los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador masashi kishimoto aunque la historia si es mia xD son tres historias completamente diferentes y estan basados en las diferentes etapas de la vida de Naruto y Hinata**_ ;3 aclaro que **Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi.**

* * *

_**VERGÜENZA**_

Sí eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento, una inmensa vergüenza pero porque sentía ella eso? pues les contare como ocurrió todo.

Hinata se encontraba paseando por las calles de Konoha viendo como los niños jugaban felices junto a sus padres y ella estaba igual de feliz porque hoy vería a Naruto ya que no siempre se veían porque ella tenía labores que hacer en su clan aunque no quisiera, continuando con la historia ella se dirigió hacia las afueras de la aldea donde se encontraba un hermoso bosque con un lago cristalino y en ese mismo lugar ella y Naruto se encontraban siempre porque su relación aún era "secreta" se sentó cerca de un gran árbol asentó su mochila la abrió y la miro con vergüenza dirigió su mano hacia la bolsa de su chaqueta y saco una nota la leyó una y otra vez con la cara completamente roja ya no había marcha atrás y Naruto no tardaría en llegar ya que eran las 6 y media p.m. y el llegaría a las 7 y así con la vergüenza y emoción de volver a verlo se interno en el bosque.

Mientras tanto con Naruto...

Naruto se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente en Ichiraku, hacía días que no veía a Hinata pero nada se podía hacer porque como era la heredera no podía andar pajareando con el todo el tiempo no? Ya que el clan de ella no era precisamente amigable y por lo menos el aún no quería arriesgar su vida antes de ser Hokage sin más siguió comiendo lentamente si es que se podía llamar lentamente, Naruto tenía la sensación de que algo importante ocuriría pero era de esperarse que no le tomara importancia de nada excepto a su delicioso ramen.

Con Hinata...

ya había anochecido y ella ya estaba lista ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que él llegara, aun no podía creer que por fin caminaba a su lado cuando andaban de paseo por la aldea solo pensarlo le apenaba, ella y el amor de toda su corta vida estaban juntos pero le agradecía a kami-sama por haber escuchado sus oraciones, de tanto pensar se le paso el tiempo rápido y cuando volvió a la realidad él aún no había llegado pero para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que se percato de que alguien estaba viniendo, se levantó y se dirigió a él con cautela, lo vio de espalda con una remera color azul oscuro que le cubría la cabeza y un pantalón un poco holgado de color blanco y sus sandalias ninja, se extraño porque él no solía usar ese tipo de colores oscuros ya que a él le gustaban los colores llamativos pero que podía decir ella que también estaba diferente, se había disfrazado porque así el se lo había pedido en la nota que le envió en la mañana; su cabello negro azulado lo oculto con una peluca color castaño, sus ojos seguian siendo iguales y su traje consistía en un vestido pegado de color azul con flores rojas que terminaba más arriba de las rodillas y cortado en ambos lados de la pierna abajo de los muslos y sus sandalias ninja.

Cuando llego detrás se detuvo un momento avergonzada de lo que iba a hacer pero poco le importaba, agarro el hombro de él y lo giró y sin darle tiempo a nada lo besó apasionadamente, él por su parte se dejo llevar al fin y al acabo a quien le dan pan que llore no? Los dos con los ojos cerrados continuaron besándose hasta que les faltó el oxígeno y se separaron, por su parte Hinata estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar decirle lo que sintió los días que no estuvo con ella.

-Te extrañe mucho Naruto-Kun-dijo con ternura.

-¿Hinata? ¡que haces tú aquí!-dijo él sorprendido y extrañado como no estarlo si no era la persona que él esperaba.

-¿Sasuke-san?!-exclamó ella asustada y apenada sí eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento, una inmensa vergüenza, ella había besado a Sasuke!

Ahora que ustedes saben porque Hinata se encontraba avergonzada, de nuevo ustedes se preguntaran como sucedió esto verdad? pero bueno eso ya es otra historia…

Pues les engañe la historia aún no acaba.

En la mañana en la mansión Hyuga se encontraba Hinata entrenando tan absorta estaba que no se percato que un pequeño ninja estaba detrás de ella, hasta que el susodicho le llamó más bien le gritó, al escucharlo Hinata dio un pequeño respingo y se giró a verlo.

-¿K-konohamaru-Kun q-que haces p-por aquí?-preguntó Hinata dulcemente

-me mandaron a darte esto-saco de su bolsillo el pequeño sobre de color azul marino y se la entrego a Hinata y se marcho del lugar pero algo le decía que quizás el sobre no era para ella pero no estaba seguro de eso ya que Naruto solo le había dicho "dáselo a ya sabes quién" aunque si lo pensaba bien ni siquiera le había puesto atención a las palabras del rubio y tenia un lijero presentimiento de que había cometido un error.

-G-Gracias Konohamaru-K-Kun!-dije feliz, me imagino que esto lo mando Naruto-Kun lo raro es que el no suele mandar a nadie sino a uno de sus clones pero supongo que eso no es importante mejor me iré a mi recamara a leerla, no quiero que nadie me vea y me interrumpa.

Y así Hinata se dirigió felizmente a su habitación.

Mientras en otro lado de la aldea…

-¡Sasukeeee-temeeee!-Gritó Naruto a todo pulmón cuando hubo encontrado a su amigo, después de un buen rato buscándolo por todas partes se acerco a él y lo saludo.

-¿Que quieres usuratonkachi?-preguntó fastidiado.

-Que amargado eres teme, en fin Sakura me mando a darte esto-Naruto saco de su bolsillo una pequeño sobre de color rosado y se lo entregó a Sasuke.

-Hmph-Sasuke se volteó y se despidió de Naruto alzándole la mano en señal de adiós, Naruto por su parte sonreía maliciosamente ya que no todos los días se daba el lujo de jugarle una bromita a su querido amigo, lástima que no iba a poder ver su cara cuando Sakura llegará disfrazada de solo pensarlo más risa le daba. Solo que él no esperaba que Konohamaru se hubiera equivocado y dado la nota a la persona equivocada... Porque en efecto esa nota iba dirigida a Sakura y no a la dulce Hinata.

Fin.

* * *

** espero que les haya gustado a ustedes como a mi tambien me gusto C: nos vemos (*.*)/**


	2. nervios

**_Hola de nuevo! ya se que aburro pero xD nada mas para aclarar _****Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi.**

**__********los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador masashi kishimoto**

* * *

**_Nervios_**

Las 8 a.m. en Konoha

En la grande, elegante y fina mansión Hyuga, se encontraba en su habitación la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuga ya con sus 21 años de edad acostada en su cama despierta que hasta parecía un zombi, porque no había podido pegar un solo ojo desde hacía varias noches de lo emocionada y nerviosa que se sentía, por fin su sueño se cumpliría y ella no podía estar más agradecida con lo que le había tocado despues de todo su vida jamás fue color de rosa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves toques en la puerta de su habitación, con rapidez se cepillo su cabello y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Hinata-sama, las chicas acaban de llegar al parecer su ultimo día aquí no será nada tranquilo-dijo Neji con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-N-Neji-Oniichan y-ya te d-dije que no m-me llames así-lo reprendió Hinata-d-dile a l-las chicas q-que enseguida b-bajo.

Si Hinata-chan con su permiso me retiro-Neji se retiro dejando sola de nuevo a Hinata.

Ya no tartamudeaba tanto como antes(según) y era una de las Kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea cosa que le costó bastante. Estaba nerviosa sus amigas le habían pedido acompañarla en sus compras cosa que agradecía porque en cuanto a glamour ella era la menos indicada para escoger. cuando estuvo lista bajo y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigas.

H-Hola chicas, etto ¿donde i-iremos p-primero? _ pregunto nerviosamente, ya que vio el brillo en los ojos de Sakura e Ino y si su intuición no le fallaba eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡A ver tu vestido! ósea a probarte muuuchos vestidos para que escojas el adecuado-gritó Sakura emocionada

-Es verdad lo que dice la frentona Hinata, aun tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y el tiempo es oro-dijo la Yamanaka sonriente

-Maldita Ino-cerda-

Chicas no se peleen acuérdense que nos tenemos que ocupar de Hina-chan-hablo Tenten con tranquilidad.

Las chicas salieron de los aposentos Hyuga y arrastraron a Hinata con ellas, se dirigieron al famoso lugar donde vendían vestidos de novia y entraron, Hinata empezó a probarse varios vestidos hasta que escogió el que más le gustaba.

Hinata ahora iremos a escoger los zapatos que llevaras mañana-aviso Tenten

b-bueno vamos y-ya mañana h-haremos lo d-demás y-ya saben que no s-soy muy buena para estas c-cosas no puedo pensar en nada mas c-con estos nervios que tengo de que ya no falta m-mucho.

Ino sonreía de una manera burlona ya que notaba muy preocupante a Hinata-Jajaja no exageres Hinata en vez de que estés emocionada más bien parece que no quieres casarte-

-¡Eh! No e-es eso es s-solo que estoy nerviosa-dijo Hinata apenada, las demás chicas solo sonrieron y siguieron con lo que faltaba.

Después fueron a varias tiendas de zapatos hasta que por fin escogió unas zapatillas blancas de tacón 10 con incrustaciones doradas.

-¡listo! es hora de irnos a casa y que Hinata se vaya a descansar porque ya mañana es el día y tiene que estar bien preparada, vámonos Ino Tenten, dejemos a Hinata para que pueda dormir-

-la pobre esta tan cansada y con esos nervios, lo mejor será que te metas a duchar y te duermas nos vemos Hinata-se despidió Ino

-mañana vendremos igual de temprano que hoy así tienes que descansar bien, no querrás parecer un zombi en tu gran día verdad-dijo tenten con una sonrisa traviesa

G-Gracias chicas mañana les espero, e-estoy muy agradecida c-con ustedes-sonrió y se despidió de ellas.

Hinata se fue a su recamara sin cenar y se metió a bañar, se acostó a dormir y extrañamente esa noche si pudo dormir tranquilamente.

7:00 a.m. en la mansión Hyuga

Al día siguiente había todo un revuelo en la mansión Hyuga, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro llevando recuerdos, flores y decoraciones.

Mientras tanto Hinata se acababa de levantar con emoción, miedo y nerviosismo pero más que nada muy feliz, se baño y se vistió con su ropa habitual de ninja y se fue a la sala a esperar que sus amigas llegaran.

Cuando las chicas llegaron se encargaron de maquillar y peinar a Hinata y la ayudaron a ponerse el vestido blanco de corset con flores doradas pequeñas que resaltaban más la belleza de Hinata.

-Ten Hinata tienes que llevar puesto algo viejo para representar el pasado, me lo dio tu padre dijo que esto era de tu madre me lo dio antes de que viniera para aca, al parecer no le iba a dar tiempo de entregartelo y me pidió el favor de traertelo-Tenten le entregó el collar a Hinata.

-algo nuevo para nutrir la esperanza, te compre unos aretes-le dijo la pelirrosa.

yo te daré una pulsera mía, algo prestado para reforzar la amistad-Ino casi lloraba de alegría por su amiga.

-eh Hinata yo también tengo algo que darte aparte de lo que me pidió tu padre-comentó Tenten.

Miré a las chicas y de igual forma miré todo lo que me acababan de dar, la pulsera era sencilla de color dorada pero muy bonita. El collar era de oro blanco que alguna vez se lo vi a mi madre puesto, los aretes eran dorados en forma de cascada y una peineta de color azul en forma de mariposa yo no sabía cómo agradecerles, y unas cuantas lágrimas se me resbalaron por las mejillas solo atiné a sonreírles con toda la sinceridad que podía. Sakura me limpió las lágrimas y todas me abrazaron estuvimos por un rato abrazadas hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que se nos haría tarde.

La ceremonia ya iba a empezar y yo no podía creer que después de 2 años de novios por fin me casaría con él, mi padre me llevo hasta el altar donde él se encontraba, con esa característica sonrisa que siempre tenía en el rostro que me enamoró, y yo con los nervios a flor de piel sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría y me desmayaría del nerviosismo de la cual estaba presa.

En la iglesia se encontraban todos nuestros ex maestros, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y su pequeño hijo Asuma, la Hokage, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Lee y mi primo Neji. Llegue a su lado y el padre empezó con la ceremonia, mis nervios luchaban contra la felicidad y estaban a punto de colapsarme. El padre empezó a hablar pero yo no lo escuchaba hasta que:

-Naruto, ¿aceptas a Hyuga Hinata para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-¡claro que si ttebayo!-

-Hinata aceptas a ¿Uzumaki Nauto como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-

No podía creer aun que esto estaba pasando lo había soñado tantas veces pero esto no era un sueño, respondí afirmativamente y entonces el padre dijo "puedes besar a la novia" sentí los labios de Naruto sobre los míos, y me di cuenta que no soportaría mucho más, los nervios me dominaron y lo último que alcance a ver era a Naruto entre sorprendido y asustado, después solo oscuridad.

-¡ehh! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Despierta!-gritó Naruto pero era en vano porque Hinata se encontraba desmayada y eso que apenas era el comienzo, porque aun faltaba la famosa noche de bodas...

Fin

* * *

**Y eso es todo xD no salió como yo quería pero de igual forma me gusto nos vemos (O.O)/ **


	3. alegria

_**HOLA! como estan? ;3 aclaro que ****Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi.**_

_**********los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador masashi kishimoto**_

* * *

**********ALEGRIA**

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, todos los habitantes estaban felices pero más una Kunoichi llamada Hinata Hyuga y esa soy yo, ya que es un gran día para mí. Día que jamás pensé que llegaría y aunque lo ansiaba más que nada no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa y angustiada no sé, cuánto tiempo estaré en este lugar pero poco me importa porque valdría la pena, si hoy por fin tendré a mí primer hijo con el hombre que amó con cada poro de mí piel y a pesar del dolor que siento por las contracciones nada me quitará la alegría que sé que llevó tatuada en el rostro.

Aún recuerdo el día que me enteré de la noticia al saberlo mis ojos derramaron lagrimas pero no esas lagrimas de dolor sino de un sentimiento de alegría ya que lo que más deseaba es ser mama, siempre pensé que iba a tener una vida sin alguien que me quisiera de verdad pero la vida tiende a dar muchas vueltas que pudiera estar siempre con mí bebé y enseñarle lo hermosa que era la vida, darle alegrías todos los días estar con él y más que nada ser felices como familia la familia que somos, porque sí yo estoy casada, enamorada de alguien que jamás pensé que estaría junto a mí.

**En el hospital de Konoha.**

-Hinata ya va siendo hora de que te prepares porque esto apenas empieza jijiji-dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ino-cerda deja de molestar a Hinata! no porque ya hayas parido como treinta veces te da el derecho de molestarla-En efecto ella era otra de mis amigas, Sakura Haruno.

-¿Qué dijiste frente de marquesina? yo solo tengo un hijo además la que tiene como 3 hijos eres tú, que se ve que nunca duermes bien en tus horas de descanso-dijo Ino con cara burlona.

-¡Cállate cerda!-exclamó Sakura apenada y molesta.

-Chicas podrían calmarse por favor, ¡creo que se me rompió la fuente!-comentó Hinata angustiada.

-¡Eh! Ino trae una camilla es hora de que pongamos manos a la obra-Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada.

-¡Aquí está la camilla! vamos tenemos que hacerlo rápido que Tsunade-sama ¡nos está esperando ya!-dijo Ino ansiosa.

Y así fui ingresada al quirófano, al parecer Tsunade-sama me iba a atender después de todo él se lo había pedido, lástima que no vaya a estar aquí conmigo porque está de misión, aunque me prometió que estaría aquí para esté día solo espero que logré llegar.

Hinata ya es hora-dijo Tsunade-las contracciones serán más dolorosas y cuando te diga que pujes lo harás con todas tus fuerzas.

-Si Tsunade-sama lo hare lo mejor que pueda-dijo determinada

-¡Hinata puja!-exclamó Tsunade

puje con todas mis fuerzas no podía rendirme ahora y menos sabiendo que el llegaría en cualquier momento.

Mientras en la entrada de Konoha llegaban cuanto ninjas al parecer de una misión complicada sí, ellos son el equipo 7 conformado por Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai y Naruto Uzumaki, todos ellos se dirigían al hospital.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Kiba, Shino, Kurenai y su hijo Asuma, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru y chouji esperando afuera de la sala del quirófano, el ambiente se notaba tenso sobre todo porque el embarazo había sido delicado y sabían los riesgos si algo salía mal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Hinata adentro?-pregunto Kakashi, aun no puedo creer que uno de mis alumnos sera padre primero que yo, si definitivamente ya me estoy volviendo viejo debería de empezar a buscar la mujer indicada para mi.

-Lleva unas 4 horas dentro-dijo Kiba, aun no sé cómo se encuentra Hinata espero que le este yendo bien ahí adentro nunca nos quiso decir si seria niño o niña aunque yo le asegure que sería una niña igual de hermosa que ella solo queda esperar.

-Solo esperemos que todo salga bien-dijo Shino

Todo saldra bien después de todo es Hinata-opinó Kurenai.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más se escuchó un llanto desde adentro de la sala y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ino y Sakura con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Es hermoso!-exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si es un niño hermoso y sano solo esperemos que no salga igual al padre-Tsunade estaba feliz de haber atentido el parto sobre todo de haber visto a ese bebé que sin duda se parecía a su papá

-Eso es verdad pobre de Hinata, si el pequeño tiene la personalidad del papá-comentó Ino

-Me pregunto cómo les ira de ahora en adelante aunque con Hinata estoy segura de que se las arreglara-dijo Sakura

Todos en la sala de espera estaban alegres al fin había nacido el bebe que mas revuelo había causado y como no si la heredera Hyuga seria la madre y qué decir del padre que era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea a pesar de que ellos nunca fueron felices en su niñez ahora todo había cambiado, el destino los unió y les condujo a una felicidad que se merecían después de todo la felicidad llega a quienes se la merecen.

**En el quirófano**

Mientras yo aun no podía creer que tenía entre mis brazos a mi hijo y más aún viendo lo idéntico que era a su padre, estaba tan feliz que no me percate que él había entrado y que Tsunade se había marchado, cuando sentí su presencia el estaba a mi lado besándome la frente y sonriéndome nerviosamente, pude sentir en él la misma emoción que yo sentía y que no podíamos ocultar, el seco las lagrimas que caían de mi rostro y siguió sonriéndome como solo él lo hacía.

Naruto tomo alegremente en sus brazos a nuestro hijo, no se creía que ya era padre ya que toda su vida vivió solo sin nadie que lo quisiera pero, todo eso ahora ya no importaba hoy era diferente porque él me tiene a mí y al pequeño Minato y me asegurare de nunca dejarles solos, de estar con ellos siempre y de darles la mayor alegría todos los días de mi vida.

**Fin**

* * *

_**gracias por haber leido mi fic :3 Saludos! (*.*)/**_


End file.
